the fusion ninja
by justin game 44
Summary: naruto and sasuke have fuse at the valley of the end what will happen now. Please leave reviews


The fusion ninja

At the valley of the end naruto and Sasuke fight to the end until death.

Naruto is a ninja that was dead last and hated by almost everyone for something he didn't do and has the bloodline of Uzumaki and has a dream to become Hokage as well being the son of Minato namikaze and kushina Uzumaki.

Sasuke a ninja that was strong and was loved by many people for being hot and had the bloodline of Uchiha and a dream to avenge his clan, but what would happen at the valley of the end where they become one as well fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha.

What will happen now that they have fused into the same person?

chapter begins

Who am I?

Naruto was in one tail Kyuubi chakra mode forming a dark purple Rasengan and jumped at Sasuke with all he had left. "SASUKE!"

Sasuke used the full power of the curse mark forming a black Chidori and jumped at naruto with all he had left. "NARUTO!"

As they both met they finally clash of power, finally time looking at each other before they demonic forms visible from the flash of light created by chakra.

BOOOOOOM!

(One week later)

a young boy started to open up his eyes there were night sky blue.

"Where am I?" the boy said as he realized he was in the hospital.

The boy looked next to him and found a glass jar with flowers in it that was a sunflower and black roses.

'Who would send me flowers?" The boy thought for a moment, 'maybe sakura she would not leave me alone and she loves hitting me, wait what?' the boy's thoughts were confusing him.

"I need something to eat ramen, wait did I always eat ramen." The boy said as he was questioning some things in his mind about why his memories are mixed up in his head.

The boy got up and found a box of new clothes in it and notes from the Hokage.

Dear kid, when you wake up you are ordered to come to my offer soon, don't keep me waiting.

"Why does she want to talk to me?" he asks himself.

The boy was in blue ninja sandals, wrap bandages on legs under his knees, on his knees were black knee caps, black shorts, an orange shirt, a Blue short sleeve jacket open up, fighting gloves like Kakashi, arm caps, Tsunade necklace, and leaf blue headband on his forehead.

The boy found a mirror in the hospital bathroom and saw what he looked like, which made him shocked and confused.

"IS THAT WHAT I LOOK LIKE?!" the boy yelled.

He had a Sasuke face shape, naruto eye shape, dark blue night eyes, two whisper marks on his cheeks, black and yellow stripes hair, his hairstyle looked like a Jiraiya hairstyle.

The boy got out of the hospital. He needed something to eat. First, he went to ichiraku ramen.

"I take one miss and park a bowl of ramen." the boy said.

Ayame and Teuchi look at the boy.

"Are you new here boy?" they ask him.

"what are you talking about I've been coming here since I was three at least I think?" the boy said.

"Um ok then here you go?" they said.

"Thanks, I love eating this stuff," he said as After he was done eating he gave them his credit card to pay for the food then he left.

As he walked through the village he could see villagers with mixed opinions about him since they were talking about him.

"Is this some demonic ritual the demon has done with the Uchiha?"

"He looks cute."

"No! He's hot!"

"Demon lovers!"

"What the hell is this?"

"I'm so confused what are they talking about?" The boy keeps walking until he sees tsundere.

"HEY, lady baachan there you.'' The boy said as tsundere was surprised seeing the boy was now finally.

"It's good to see you up now. I need you to come with me. The council wants to see you now." tsundere said as the young boy was confused.

"D-did I do something wrong?" the boy asked.

"No we just want some questions for you to answer." tsundere explains.

"um ok then." The boy said and they went to the council room where he saw Homura mitokado and koharu utatane and last of Danzo Shimura.

Homura was the first to speak "young boy can you tell us who you are?"

The black and blonde striped hair boy had trouble saying what's his name "it's na..NO it's sasu….NO that, I'm sorry I'm thinking of two different names of naruto and Sasuke."

"I see then," Homura said.

koharu was next "boy do you know about the last mission you take as a genin of this village you take?"

"Um well I think I was trying to bring Sasuke back but I was leaving and abandoned my village for power, wear what?! I don't know what is going in my head lady.'' The boy said being confused having no idea what's going on in his mind.

Last was Danzo "tell me young boy what do you remember exactly before you wake up in the hospitals?"

"I don't really know I keep seeing two memories happening at the same time I'm just so confused," the boy said looking confused still as he had both his hands on his head, "i-i-i d-don't even know who am i." the last thing the boy said before Tsunade came up to him.

"Boy You need to relax," Tsunade said with one of her hands on his shoulder that after that the boy just fell over and pass out with tsundere grabbing him.

"I guess he hasn't fully healed yet?" Homura said.

"I guess we will try to explain this to him when he wakes up again." koharu said.

"I guess you're right but I don't know how we are to explain this to him?" Tsunade said.

The boy woke up to see a dark purple room that was a big hallway, the floors were damp with water, on the walls and the ceiling had purple tentacles like ropes going through the hallway.

"W-where am I?" The boy asked himself but started to get scared when he heard someone's voice.

**"COME HERE!"** a demon-like voice came out.

The boy went through the hallway until he saw a familiar but new giant cage. It was black but inside it was bright red.

**"I CAN SEE YOU NEW BODY CHANGE UP THE PLACE WITH THAT CURSE MARK OF YOURS!"** the demon said.

"Are you the-the?" the boy could not say it.

**"KYUUBI DEMON YES I'M AM AND YOU MUST BE MY NEW HOST BUT AT THE SAME TIME YOUR MINE OLD HOST SINCE YOU ARE A FUSION!"** Kyuubi said.

"IM WHAT?!" the boy yelled.

"IT WAS BAD ENOUGH WHEN MY HOST WAS THAT BRAT BUT NOW HE A UCHIHA THANKS TO THAT SASUKE BOY!" Kyuubi yelled.

"So im just two people in the same body?" the boy asked.

**"NO THE PEOPLE TWO HAVE DIE IN A WAY, OK WHAT I MEAN IS THEY HAVE TO CEASE TO EXIST TO CREATE YOU!"** Kyuubi said.

"How did that happen why can't I just unfuse or something?" the boy asked.

**"WANT A STORY WHAT HAPPEN I TELL YOU, BACK WHEN YOU WERE NARUTO AND SASUKE THERE UNLEASH TO MUCH OF THERE CHAKRA COMING OUT OF THEM AND WHEN AT THAT LAST MOMENT THEY COLLIDE TOGETHER THERE CHAKRA MERGED TOGETHER TO BECOME ONE WHICH IS YOU, NEXT YOUR STUNK LIKE THIS EVEN AFTER DEATH SO LET GO ABOUT THE YOUR IDEAL WANTED TO UNFUSE, LAST YOUR MINE IS STILL PROCESSING ALL OF THEIRS TO KIDS MEMORIES SO DON'T FREAK OUT ABOUT IT YOU BE FIND IN A COUPLE DAYS!"** Kyuubi expanded.

"Ok, I guess that makes sense I think? but what am I supposed to do and I'm supposed what Naruto and Sasuke wanted to do or what?" The boy asked the Kyuubi.

**"KID YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT BE, GO BE HOKAGE, GO FOR POWER, GO AND DO BOTH OR DO SOMETHING ELSE IF YOU WANT, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE I'M GOING TO SLEEP!"** last words from the Kyuubi before the boy wakes up in a new bedroom.

'men that overgrown fox loves yelling a lot but What am I going to do? Well first I guess I should give myself a name first, sasuto Uzumaki-Uchiha.' sasuto said in his mind.

To be continued.

Ok, I don't know what to do next for this I'm going to put a poll in to let guys what should I do for this.

There were five ideals in it.


End file.
